


Valentine's Day in Jugdral

by Seiryu_Cresct



Series: The Academy Lewyn/Arvis [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: A Valentine's Day in Jugdral set during the academy. Sigurd, Quan and Eldigan have a competition while Lewyn and Arvis wish to make the day special for each other.





	Valentine's Day in Jugdral

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my second fanfic to upload! I feel more confidant about this one than the last but that might just be me. I enjoyed writing it and I hope others enjoy reading it! It is set in the same timeline and universe as the other one and others to come. Also-I do not own these characters all rights go to Nintendo.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

The sun was brightly shining down on the warm spring green grass. The warm wind blowing softly, picking up the pink petals off the trees in its gusts. This was the most important day of the year. Out in the courtyard stood Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan, three of the most handsome, dashing, desirable bachelors in the knight academy. Sigurd stood with his hands on his hips, smirking triumphantly at his friends. Quan stood off awkwardly, looking not so certain. Eldigan stood with his back to Sigurd with his arms crossed and eyes closed in contemplation.

 

“You know what day it is…” Sigurd started.

 

“Of course…” Elidgan scoffed.

 

“Do we really have to do this…” Quan groaned.

 

“Yes.” Sigurd and Eldigan said at the same time.

 

Sigurd clapped his friends on their shoulders. “Today is Valentine’s Day. And since we are still available…The girls will be chasing after us with gifts. Whoever receives the most will be declared the most popular, the Valentine King! May the best man win!” Quickly Sigurd ran off to find the first girl.

 

Eldigan flipped his long blond hair, pink petals fluttering past. The nearby girls swooned, one fainted. “It’s Eldigan! Oh, he’s so dreamy…” They ran over to him with pink boxes of chocolates, shoving them into his arms.

 

“Thank you, ladies. I hope you find this day favorable.” They blushed, nodding.

 

“Of course, now that we are with you!” They chatted with him for a bit before giggling and rushing off to find no doubt, more attractive boys.  
Eldigan smirked at Quan who stood slack jawed. “Effortless,” He boasted.

 

“Alright Eldie you asked for it!” Quan pointed at him accusingly and ran off inside the academy.

 

This is what started off this Valentine’s Day.

* * *

Inside the academy others were having problems of their own. “For the last time, no!” Lachesis yelled at multiple guys that kept insisted to pamper her and try sweeping her off her feet with their sweet nothings.

 

“I need no flattery from the likes of you. All I need is my Eldie.” Seeing an opening she ran past them and down the hall. The guys chased after her.

 

“Ugh…Will this day never end?” Lachesis said to Ethlyn when her friend pulled her to safety inside an empty classroom.

 

“I know what you mean…My idiot brother is up to something again.”

 

“No not Eldie!”

 

“Of course, he dragged Eldigan with him! And my Quan!” Ethlyn yelled.

 

“Oh, why does this have to always happen…” Lachesis sighed.

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the Academy Duke Arvis was outside, pacing back and forth. He really wanted to participate in Valentine’s Day since he had a significant other. The flirty Prince of Silesse would no doubt be expecting something and probably had something for him too. But being the socially awkward person he was, this was quite troublesome. “Usually people like to gift one with a flower…A flower…” Mumbling to himself he set off to the nearby town by the academy. It was bustling with boys and girls trying to get gifts for each other. Arvis felt overwhelmed and stressed and also worried what people would think seeing him there. I’ll just set hellfire upon them…He thought. That was how he dealt with every person who dare mock him or Lewyn.

 

He wanted to make today special, meaningful for Lewyn. He owed him that much, sticking with him like he has. He knows he’s not the easiest person to get along with. But he still makes a genuine effort to with Lewyn every day. With Lewyn, it was easy. The Prince of Silesse was friends with everyone. He had an easygoing personality, an infectious smile and overwhelming happiness. He charmed all those around him with his beautiful music and lyrics. Arvis never thought he would ever be friends with a person like Lewyn. Or even make a friend at all. He despised those types of people. But Lewyn truly was different…special…Arvis would not trade him for the world.

 

He entered the flower shop tucked away towards the thick green forest. It smelled strongly of pine and cedar and the shop appeared to look like a fairy house. It was a small hut with vines and other plants growing on it, tangling across the doors and windows like snakes. Around the flower bed was weird growing mushrooms. Arvis bent down to examine them closer. They were tightly clustered together, all different shapes, sizes, and colors. “Orange mushrooms…purple and red mushrooms…Better stay away…” He gazed at them suspiciously before ascending the mossy covered wooden steps. As if he was expected, the door swung open. Arvis jumped back, startled. The woman was far too young and beautiful to be living here…or to be human for that matter. She smiled sweetly but her eyes betrayed hidden knowledge.

 

“Can my little shop be of any service to you today Duke Arvis?” She asked, swinging to the side to let him in. Inside was definitely like a fairy’s house. All was made of wood and moss was growing on almost everything, from the small circular wooden table to the wooden chairs to the wooden floor. Plants were growing everywhere as well, more of those vines were running along the ceiling, coming down the walls and up again. What really stood out was the abundance of every color flower you could think of. It brightened the place up and made it smell strongly of their sweet fragrance. The flowers were in vases and pots almost everywhere. Set up along the walls were shelves holding the flowers. There were far too many to choose from.

 

Noticing she asked him a question he came back from his thoughts. “Well…yes…I hope so…I am looking for something to give the Prince of Silesse…”

 

“Ah Prince Lewyn.” She nodded knowingly, setting off through the arched doorway, her long white and orange dress flowing behind her. She appeared as if she was floating. Arvis followed her slowly and in the next room was just even more shelves with even more flowers. She pointed to the shelf in the corner, it was much smaller and had the least number of flowers set up. But the few flowers that were there had striking colors that mesmerized Arvis. Blue, purple and red flowers shimmered with a mystical aura. The petals were surreal. He hesitantly reached out, cupping the dark mystical blue one. It was the softest flower he has ever seen, and the petals seemed to sparkle and glisten. As if put under a spell he picked up the violet pot with the blue flower. The lady of the flower shop smiled warmly.

 

“Today is special, please, it’s on the house.”

 

Arvis felt too bad about taking something so beautiful without paying and handed her a small coin pouch anyway. It should be more than enough for her. She looked stunned. “This is far too much!”

 

“As you said. Today is special. Please, do not worry about it.” He left before she could try giving it back. The flower seemed to reflect the suns glow and Arvis couldn’t make himself look away. This was absolutely perfect for Lewyn.

 

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere with the Prince of Silesse. He was trying to fight off the horde of girls, trying to give him gifts. “Please, I appreciate the gesture but do not waste these on me! I have a significant other which is all I need. You ladies are quite lovely and generous, but I insist!”

 

The girls puffed their cheeks defiantly. “We want to give you our gifts! You are always so kind! And so handsome~!”

 

“Please…” Lewyn tried begging again, looking around he was able to spot Quan in the distance. “Oh look! Prince Quan! Quaaan!” Lewyn yelled, waving his arms over his head frantically.

 

The Prince of Leonster looked over, staring dumbfounded.

 

“Quan!” He yelled again. Now the girls looked over. Their huge eyes trained on him. He seemed to just realize what was about to happen and had to time to brace for it, being bombarded by young preppy girls.  
He looked from one to another, not knowing what to do, his arms were up and Lewyn actually felt bad.

 

Better you than me…He thought, quickly making his escape. Down an empty corridor he stopped to catch his breath. Lewyn was up before the sun that morning to get everything ready for Arvis. The problem was that he couldn’t find him, and no one seemed to know where he was. Back in his room Lewyn picked up the dozen red roses he got for Arvis, despite holding the more seemingly extravagant gift, his pocket felt like lead.

 

* * *

Lewyn left the academy, heading out into the town. It was as busy as earlier that afternoon, love in the air. Couples were all together, enjoying this Valentine’s Day. Lewyn couldn’t help but notice Sigurd, surrounded by girls and women. He stood out in his white clothes and blue hair. He smiled dashingly at them and they were all too eager to feed into that, shoving gifts at him. He graciously accepted it, telling them sweet nothings. Lewyn shook his head, glad that he didn’t have to be like that. He had Arvis, after all and had absolutely no need for anyone else. Arvis was the most beautiful most remarkable person he has ever known.

 

Lewyn scanned the crowd, trying to see if he could find Arvis anywhere. It shoudn’t be that hard…Lewyn thought. The redheaded Duke really stood out amongst others. In such a good way…Lewyn smiled. Arvis was such a beauty to behold. He looked back and forth in between people and crowds, still no sign of Arvis. He started to get antsy and more concerned, really wanting to be with him and spend the rest of Valentine’s with him. He sped up, slightly pushing past people, weaving in and out of the crowds. Arvis where could you be…Lewyn thought, wanting to shake him next he saw him. He could have at least left a note! Lewyn ran a hand through his short green hair, exasperated. There was a clearing in between the people so Lewyn took that as the perfect opportunity to charge forward.

 

Out of nowhere, as if the person just materialized, he slammed into someone, falling to the ground harshly onto his butt. A cloud of dust blew up from hitting the dirt and sand pathway, making Lewyn cough. “Who do you think you are charging into me like that?! Have you any idea who you just ran into?! I should press charges! I may be merciful if you get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness.” A deep honey voice said. Once the dust cleared Lewyn saw just the person he was looking for.

 

“I think I outrank you my dear Duke Arvis.” Lewyn said, smiling. Arvis’ eyes widened with surprise and he immediately looked like he regretted how harshly he spoke to him and took it back as quick as he said it.

 

“Lew-Lewyn! I-! Ahem…My…apologies…I thought some delinquent scoundrel good for nothing knight ran into me…”

 

“Wha-! Delinquent scoundrel good for nothing?! Is that how you see me?” He feigned hurt.

 

He loved seeing Arvis get overwhelmed, which is exactly what happened. “No not at all! My sweet Prince never!” Lewyn blushed, Arvis never called him anything like that before! He didn’t use pet names!

 

“Well…I forgive you…Only on one condition!” Lewyn held up one finger in emphasis.

 

“Yes, anything.” Arvis nodded. Lewyn stood up and bent down in front of him, tilting his chin up, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 

“A kiss my dear…” He leaned close, waiting for Arvis to react. He blushed as bright as his hair, blinking. He stared into Lewyn’s green eyes and leaned in, softly kissing him. Lewyn didn’t actually expect him to do that and he stared back in surprise. After realizing that he did what he asked he kissed him back and smiled.

 

“All is forgiven.” He held his hand out to Arvis who took it and he pulled him up. Lewyn blushed again, noticing that he needed to give Arvis his gift. He thrusted the bouquet of brilliant red roses into his arms.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day my love~,”  
Arvis blushed an even darker shade of red and buried his face in the roses. Lewyn chuckled, finding him absolutely adorable. Steeling his nerves Arvis handed Lewyn the violet pot with the mystical blue flower. Lewyn appeared to be put under the same trance Arvis was when he first saw the flower.

 

“Wow…This…is beautiful…” He held the pot, gazing intently at the flower.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Lewyn. I hope you deem my gift acceptable.” Arvis said, kissing him on his cheek.

 

“Of course! I would have loved anything from you regardless. But this…I have never seen such a beautiful flower…”  
Arvis looked away, his red hair falling in his face, concealing it partially. “I’m glad you like it…I wanted to give you something special…you…mean a lot…” He mumbled the last part.

 

“I…” Lewyn started, shuffling his feet a bit. “I have something else for you…” Arvis tilted his head questioningly, looking at Lewyn again.  
Lewyn took a deep breath and set the flower down gently before taking a small red velvet box out of his pocket. It felt like it gained a ton. Lewyn’s breathes were shaky and he had no idea how he would do this and that he was even doing this. Arvis deserved it and he was ready. They have been dating for just about a year now but Lewyn knew they have been in love with each other much longer. It was practically love at first sight. He wanted to spend all eternity with Arvis, to bound themselves together.

 

“Duke Arvis of Velthomer…You are the most remarkable person I have ever met, and I have never felt so strongly for someone in my life…From the moment I laid eyes on you I felt something…Our spark was almost instantaneous. I feel like we were fated to meet. I could not have asked for a better friend…a better boyfriend…You are unbelievably beautiful and kind. You care so much for who you hold dear. I know not a lot of people see this…but I know you. And…I am so glad to have known you…” Lewyn’s voice broke and he shook his head, trying his best to not cry. “To have the great honor of being with you! I-I love you so much and want to bring you nothing but happiness! I want to spend all of eternity together with you by my side! Arvis I-,” Lewyn was already crying, frantically wiping his tears away. Arvis stood there staring blankly at him, like he was unable to comprehend what Lewyn was trying to say.

 

“Arvis will you marry me?” Lewyn opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a blue gem the same color and vibrancy as the flower Arvis gifted him. It had the same mystical hue to it and inside the gem was the crest of the Silessian royal family and etched around the band was smaller crests.  
Tears fell down Arvis’ cheeks silently as he continues staring blankly at Lewyn as he stared back in anticipation. The people around them stopped and were whispering fervently. Sigurd stopped what he was doing to also stare. He opened his mouth to say something when Eldigan came up behind him, slapping his hand over his mouth. Quan came up too, staring at the scene before them.

 

Arvis seemed to process what Lewyn said and what was happening and was shaking violently. Lewyn held his arms so he didn’t collapse. A few people nearby that attended the academy sneered.

 

“That’s not gonna last.”

 

The other knight with him snickered. “That poor pathetic fool. The second they get married Arvis will set him on fire!” They both broke out in an intense fit of laughter. Arvis’ eyes seemed to be lit aflame and he whirled around to face them, fire igniting on his hand.

 

“The only ones my hellfire will consume will be you!” His fire shot from his hands, hitting both boys, setting their tailcoats on fire. His fire didn’t seem as intense as it normally was, Lewyn noticed. Maybe it was because of his marriage proposal. They screamed, running away from him, trying to pat the fire out. It was no longer Arvis’ problem and he turned back to Lewyn.

 

“Are you quite sure? You are only eighteen…And the sole heir to the throne of Silesse…this is more important than just us in love and getting married…it is about your lineage and passing on the blood of the wind god Forseti and the crusader Ced. You need a wife Lewyn. A wife who can bear your children. We…cannot seriously be together…” Arvis casted his gaze down as he finished that, clutching his chest tightly, as if he were trying to claw his own heart out. He gritted his teeth together angrily, holding back fierce tears.

 

“Screw tradition! Screw my lineage! I don’t even want the throne anyway! I would not make a good king or a capable king! And even if I were to rule Silesse I don’t want to do it without you! You are the only one I want by my side! The only one I need! I love you and I want you to be my king! No, I will be making you my king! My mother will see and understand! And even if she doesn’t…I’ll just run away with you! We will elope and get married!”

 

“Lewyn do you have any idea how insane that sounds?!”

 

“I’m serious here Arvis.” He said sternly, standing his ground despite Arvis towering over him with a threatening appearance and overwhelming authority.

 

“We cannot bear children. And I am the Duke of house Velthomer-,”

 

“You have Azelle!”

 

“Azelle does not completely have my blood!”

 

“So what?! Then we’ll travel to the tower of Blaggi and pray! I will pray to the wind god Forseti to grant us children!”

 

“Lewyn that is utter madness!”

 

“The gods will hear my call and prayers and will gran me my utmost wish!”

 

Arvis rubbed his head as if he had a sudden splitting migraine. “There will be dire consequences Lewyn…”

 

“And I will take them head on.” Lewyn said, holding the ring out to Arvis.

 

“We must go see your mother…”

 

“And we will.” Lewyn nodded firmly.

 

“If you are willing to accept full responsibility…Then…In the meantime…I guess I can…Accept…Your proposal…” He mumbled, tucking a long curl behind his ear nervously.  
Lewyn slid the ring onto his finger, glad to see it was a perfect fit. “This ring is a family heirloom…having been passed down in my family for generations…Now…It is yours.” Lewyn brought his hand to his lips, kissing it. Arvis blushed and the tears finally were falling freely.

 

“Lewyn…why…”

 

“Do I need a better reason than I love you?” Lewyn pulled him close, kissing him. The crowd applauded and Sigurd was let free to yell.

 

“Lewyn is getting married! Congratulations!” He applauded loudly, running over to the pair and hugging them both. Eldigan and Quan came over to also congratulate them.

* * *

The girls noticed what happened and looked at each other.

 

“Wait…did we miss a marriage proposal?!” Lachesis yelled.

 

“Seriously?! Damn my luck!” Ethlyn stomped her foot, puffing her cheeks. Adean grabbed her friends’ hands, giggling.

 

“Let’s just go congratulate them!” The other two girls sighed, wishing they were there for the romantic proposal.

 

“I wonder if my dear Eldie would propose romantically…” Lachesis sighed.

 

“I sure hope Quan does too! But I can’t rely on him for anything. He’s kind of useless…a lot like my older brother.” Ethlyn said, rolling her eyes.

 

“I haven’t met my one yet…” Adean said sadly.

 

Both girls patted her on her back comfortingly. “You will one day!” Ethlyn said. “Who knows! Maybe you will find a foreign prince!” She added.

 

“Oooh and maybe he will be defying his family! Turning against them for the greater good!” Lachesis said.

 

“Please stop!” Adean covered her face from embarrassment. Reaching Lewyn and Arvis the three of them congratulated them on their marriage proposal.

* * *

 

While the girls were chatting with them Sigurd pulled Quan and Eldigan aside, pulling them close so he could whisper to them. “So…how many gifts did you receive from how many girls?” He whispered urgently.

 

“Well…I technically Saved Lewyn from about half a dozen females…” Quan said.

 

Eldigan smirked, crossing his arms triumphantly. “I believe I way outdid the two of you combined. Not to boast…About every girl in the academy came up to me today bearing their sweet gifts. Then reaching this town every girl single or otherwise flattered me as well.”

 

“No way Eldie! That’s so unfair!” Sigurd shook him.

 

“I believe it is because he is a prince and wields Mystletainn.” Quan commented.

 

“Sure! Say that to make yourself feel better!” Eldigan shot back.

 

“I charmed…maybe about half of the academy…” Sigurd said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 

As the boys were discussing their achievements the girls finished talking with Lewyn and Arvis and came over to them. “Eldie~!” Lachesis said, clinging onto his arm. “Here is yours specially made by me!” She handed him a pink heart shaped box with handmade milk chocolates inside. She picked one up and pressed it against Eldigan’s lips.

 

“Here! Try it!”  
He hesitantly opened his mouth and Sigurd and Quan tried their best to hold back laughter as Eldigan’s face lost color. He smiled respectfully and managed a choked. “It’s good.”

 

Ethlyn handed Quan a white heart shaped box. “Oh, don’t worry. I know how to cook unlike other people I know.” She gave Lachesis a sidelong glance. Quan trusted Ethlyn wholeheartedly and ate a chocolate and it practically melted in his mouth.

 

“This is delicious Ethlyn! Thank you! I will make sure to return the favor.”  
She giggled, smiling at him lovingly.

 

Adean handed one box of chocolates to each boy, not leaving anyone out. “And I already gave Ethlyn and Lachesis theirs.” She told them, making sure they knew it wasn’t just them.

 

“I guess…Quan is the Valentine’s Day King.” Sigurd said, shrugging as he popped a chocolate in his mouth. It…tasted like chocolate.

 

“Thanks, Adean!” The three boys said simultaneously.

 

“What is this about a “Valentine’s Day King?” Ethlyn growled, angry at whatever ridiculousness the boys were playing.

 

“I…believe that Quan won as well…” Eldigan had to admit, sighing.  
Quan, with the least number of girls and gifts, beat Eldigan and Sigurd by being gifted the most delicious chocolates of all.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the main story, Belhalla Academy, Lewyn will have the gods answer his prayers. Being of Forseti blood directly and holy blood, Lewyn is special. Arvis and the others are special too, having holy blood,coming from the gods. I hope you look forward to it in Belhalla Academy! All will make sense on it and the whole matter and will be explained.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


End file.
